I Need A Hero
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A songfic that pairs Harry with Fleur, and shows on how her and Gabrielle think towards the young man! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Hero

Harry Potter- Hero to All

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, to all! This is my very first, original Harry Potter songfic! In no way does it try to follow any other stories that I dedicated in the past so far.

Darien: In this one, it features Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle. It's on their feelings towards one Harry Potter, and on how each of them longs to be with him.

DJ: Before we start, I would like to request something. Could any of you out there make a Harry/Fleur, VERY rated R fanfic? It's so hard and rare to find good ones like them out there.

I do not own Harry Potter or _Holding Out For A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler from my favorite movie _Footloose_!)

The date was December 22nd, 1997. Fresh snow covered the lands of Europe, more so in France. The entire country was blanketed in crisp, freshly white powdered snow. Kids were laughing about, playing in the snow and also starting snowball wars. However, two particular people could care little about the weather. They were Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

It has been some time since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, an event that was set up at Hogwarts… and really went downhill from there at the end. Both girls were lost in thought about that fateful tournament: the events, the tasks, the challenges… and also about a certain green-eyed man.

The half-Veela was in her room, Fleur not getting over the young man, despite the age difference. When he first performed the First Task, getting the Horntail dragon's egg, in such a remarkable way… she felt an attraction of sorts. It grew ten-fold when she saw Harry rescue her sister from the lake, even though she was not his target and was well outside the time limit.

'He could have just left Gabrielle there and got more points… but he didn't.', she thought. Most contestants she knew would have left her there, but not Harry. He was different then the others, and it showed.

In Gabrielle's room, the little seven year-old was daydreaming about Harry. She had not heard much of him in France, as he was a hero and celebrity in Britain. However, she was taken with him when he saved her from the Mermen. To her, he was the strong and handsome hero she had heard in her fairy tale books.

'Oh 'Arry… if only I was older, then maybe we could be together.', she thought. It caused her to blush immensely at the thought of Harry holding her… cuddling her… kissing her.

Both sisters were now blushing at the thought of being with Harry, him being their lover and boyfriend. Alas, they knew he had bigger problems on hand. Some time ago, both of them had asked Professor Dumbledore via owl if he could tell them everything on Harry's life.

Not surprised to say, the entire family was in shock when they learned all about Harry's past: his eleven years of abuse and neglect by his adoptive family the Dursleys, his first year at facing Voldemort and having the Philosopher's Stone, his second year at facing a memory of Tom Riddle and a giant Basilisk, and his third year for facing Wormtail, Dementors, and also Sirus (Later, they found out he was Harry's godfather and innocent of all charges).

Everyone remembered the fourth year of his life in Hogwarts, where he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, ridiculed by nearly everyone including his best friend Ron, saved Gabrielle's life, was transported to Voldemort's lair, witnessed Cedric's death, fought a revived and live Tom Riddle plus massive Death Eaters, and was brought back to the tournament with Cedric's body.

Fleur remembered the immense pain in Harry's eyes, blaming himself for Cedric's death. He gave the 1 million Galleons to Cedric's parents, but they refused. So, he gave it to the Weasley Twins, saying that he had no right to claim the money.

Now, they had learned about his godfather's death, the battle between Umbridge and later on Bellatrix, and also the Prophecy. The Delacours soon realized that Harry's fame was really just a large burden for the young man: all of it just one mishap after another that affected him drastically.

"I saw him a boy at the tournament, but now I know he is really a man.", the half-Veela whispered to herself. It really amazed all of them to see Harry being humble, modest, and high in character and morals despite his upbringing, trials, and also his traumas.

Fleur and Gabrielle got together in the living room now, warming near the fireplace on the couch in their huge mansion home. They greeted each other politely, and were once again in deep thought about Harry as they stared at the flickering flames inside the fireplace.

'You may not realize it 'Arry… but, you are a hero to all. Including me and Gabrielle.', Fleur said to herself. They learned the fine line between a hero and a solider: a solider was a being born and trained for battle, to face his hardship and woes with little choice in the matter.

Harry was like that, yet he chose to continue onward. To fight for those that he loved and considered worth dying for; his friends, the school of Hogwarts, parts of the Wizarding world, and also those that fell for him. He could have chose to be leave his "destiny" behind and live off of the glory. But no, he remained steadfast and resilient. Thus, that is what made him a hero to people's eyes.__

_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need_

I need a hero 

Gabrielle turned to look at her older sister, and saw that she was lost in thought. She brought her out of it by asking, "What are you thinking about, big sister?".

Fleur snapped out of her reverie, and gave her sister a sheepish smile. "I'm thinking about 'Arry right now, that's all.", she answered. The little sibling smiled, for she was thinking about Harry too. She was his knight in shining armor!__

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life_

After midnight 

The two talked about their favorite hero, wondering if they would be able to meet him again in person soon.

"I don't think they will be another quite like 'Arry!", Gabrielle spoke up. Fleur had to agree with her. I mean, who else faced nearly impossible odds and still managed to keep their sanity and also heart in the right place?

"I agree with you on that, little sister. Men like 'Arry… only come along once in a lifetime.', she said softly.__

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach, someone's reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat_

_Its gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

I need a hero 

Fleur also knew that Harry had girl problems. With his fame and reputation, not to mention the Chang girl that Ron told her about some time ago, he practically didn't know how to act or think around them.

She, on the other hand, didn't care about his fame or popularity. She wanted to hold him, take away his pains and scars… and show him the difference between a girl and a woman. However, she would have to work somewhat hard for him to actually be comfortable around women.

'Yes… but the effort would really be worth it.', she resolved. When she would get a chance in the future, she would make sure to give Harry at least a chance of happiness that he so richly deserved.__

_I need a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, and gotta be fast, and gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life_

After midnight 

The youngest Delacour thought long and hard on how to make Harry happy, to enjoy life again. Even at the young age she was in, she knew that it was wrong to force a sixteen year-old boy into battle. Especially an intense one with the Dark Lord himself, who was about 20 or so years more experienced then Harry.

'I could shower him with affection, but I want to do more for him. After all, he saved my life.', she thought.

Gabrielle was not naïve as most people thought. She was gifted for being very observant about people and their behavior. She saw that Harry was indeed a special, but very sad soul. Thus, she would do whatever it took to bring a genuine, true smile on his face.__

_Out where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lighting splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood_

I could feel his approach like a fire in my blood 

As they were thinking, their parents decided to make their appearance. Mr. And Mrs. Delacour cleared their throats, getting their girls attention.

Mr. Delacour smiled at them and announced, "Girls, we have a very special guest here. He flew in from England a few days ago, and he wanted to meet you.".

Mrs. Delacour also shared the same mysterious smile, parted a way from the archway connected the living room to the main hallway… and stepping out from the shadows stood a person they longed to see in a long time. It was a young man of seventeen years of age, with black unruly hair and emerald eyes that seemed to hypnotize you no matter what. It was Harry James Potter.__

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

I need a hero 

The girls smiled widely, the youngest squealing in delight as she jumped from the couch and ran over to Harry. He smiled warmly, laughed that was pleasing to the ears of Gabrielle, picked up and twirled the young half-Veela around.

"Hi, Gabrielle! Good to see you again!", he told her softly. She giggled and hugged Harry as hard as she could. Fleur, on the other hand, was standing and having her left heart holding her chest. It was on account that it was beating rapidly, and a warm blush escaped to her cheeks.

She quickly ran over to Harry and enveloped him in a warm, hard hug. She whispered, "It's good to zee you again, 'Arry!". He returned the gesture, and the welcome, and the family led the man to the table where dinner was now prepared and awaiting them.__

_I need a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life_

_I need a hero_

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night 

Fleur asked on why Harry traveled here, and he answered that he was looking for any and all textbooks on various types of spells and rituals. He explained that since he didn't want more people to die by his actions, he wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Fleur was choked up, and for a moment before they reached the dining room… she brought Harry into a fierce hug. She held him close, inhaling his scent and also feeling his newly acquired muscles. She whispered, "Don't worry, 'Arry. You will not let anyone else die. I have faith in you.".

It was the truth. She had complete faith in Harry, and was going to do whatever it took to make sure he was okay. For a brief moment, he returned the hug. He thanked her, and both just stood there hugging each other. Fleur was able to take away part of his pain that he held inside for so long.

After ten minutes, they broke apart and blushed brightly. Fleur then saw their family looking at them, both having large, knowing smiles on. She and Harry laughed a bit, then they all joined in as they sat down to a nice, warm dinner. It turned out to be great for Harry, but even better for the Delacour sisters.

Especially when Mr. Delacour announced that Harry would spend about two weeks with them.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? If any of you want to make a sequel out of this, or continue onward… be my guest!

Darien: And also, he hopes that any of you out there that are members of , takes up the challenge of writing a very good, but also VERY rated R fanfic that pairs Harry with Fleur!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Almost Paradise

Almost Paradise

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: You know, I never knew so many of you liked this songfic this much! Well, it was intended to be one-shot… but for the reviewers, I guess one more couldn't hurt.

Darien: Also, DJ would like to request that ANYONE out there create a Harry/All Girls fanfic. In short, he wants to see a fanfic where Harry has his own harem! Consisting of nearly ever female imaginable, including Fleur, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and also Blaise!

To any of you out there, I have accepted the fact that Blasie is really a girl! So, regardless of what anyone says, that is what I have come to view that character as.

I do not own Harry Potter or _Almost Paradise_ by Ann Wilson and Mike Reno from my favorite movie _Footloose_)

Fleur and Gabrielle could not believe what they had just heard. 'Harry… is staying here?!', each of them thought. For a brief moment, time was frozen for the both of them. Harry was now the only being left in their eyes now, and they spaced out for a moment or two.

"Fleur? Gabrielle? Are you okay?", their mother inquired.

The two shook their heads to snap back to reality, then Gabrielle blurted out, "'Arry is really going to stay here with us?!".

Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment, and Gabrielle was now looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She didn't mean the way it sounded, and she didn't want to embarrass her hero like that either.

Mrs. Delacour smiled and answered, "Yes, he is. Since the Dursley's refused to take him in, and no other family in Britain wanting him, Dumbledore decided that living with us was more safe.".

To Fleur, that made some sense. While Voldemort was scurrying around England to find him, few would suspect him living in France, let alone in the company of a rich, noble family.

Harry stated politely, "Even though I'll be staying here, I intend to pull my weight around and not be a burden to you all. It's the least I can do… after all, I'm known for being a terrible risk for others.".

They all heard the sorrowful, regretful tone in his last statement. Gabrielle and Fleur didn't see Harry as a burden, and even though he was right about being a terrible risk… he was very much worth it in their eyes.

Mr. Delacour just chuckled and said, "Its quite alright, Harry. We understand, and are willing to take that risk. Besides, its high time you took a little break.".

His wife added, "Indeed. Think of this as a vacation of sort.".

Harry thanked them, and dinner continued on with light talk being passed all around.

Two days later

It was about 8:00 a.m. Harry was sleeping on his large master bed in the guest room, which was next to Fleur's room. The Delacour's gave Harry the guest room, and also helped him unpack and such. He was very grateful for their hospitality, and also thanking God for bringing him to such a wonderful family.

He was exhausted, on the account he had gone with Mr. Delacour to the shopping centers in Paris to look for gifts for the ladies late at night. He said that he wanted to give them something special for Christmas, to show his appreciation. The married man understood, and both spent about 4 hours in various stores looking for the perfect gift.

Yesterday, he spent time with Gabrielle outdoors. They played in the snow, had snowball fights, and also created snowmen. For Harry, it was childhood paradise. He never experienced anything like that when he was Gabe's age, and it was very welcoming and warming to him to spend such a time with an energetic child.

Gabrielle felt the same way, only a little more different. She was happy to see that her hero was happy, but also sad that she would not get the chance to show him more of her love. After all, he was about six or seven years older then her. Nevertheless, she decided that Harry's happiness came first over her own.

While indoors, he spent time with the sexy Fleur. The half-Veela and the shy wizard traded stories and adventures, although it was she that talked more then Harry. The young man was amazed to hear about Fleur's adventures, and in a way envied her for seeing all kinds of exotic and friendly places.

The young woman was also entranced when Harry told the stories of his adventures in Hogwarts. It was like she was under a spell when he reached a certain dramatic part. Although Harry was being humble and modest, she knew that no one in the entire world would be able to live through the dangers had faced.

The two girls did some late-night shopping of their own. Along with their mother, they traversed nearly every shopping store in Paris. The men took four hours to look for gifts… the women took seven-hours! They were getting stuff for the others, as well as for Harry.

As of now, the rest of the entire family was snuggled tight in their beds. However… Fleur was having some very intriguing dream about her and Harry.

_Dream Sequence_

Fleur was standing on a balcony upon the second floor of her home, a Christmas party being thrown downstairs in the main foyer. Her friends from Beauxbatons and Harry's friends from Hogwarts were all there, having a good time and opening presents. The night was crisp and cold, the entire world now blanketed in snow.

She saw the stars in the night sky, how they sparkled like brilliant diamonds. Also, the moon was full and the brightest of light blue she had ever seen. But for some reason, she felt empty. Alone. However, that changed when a voice from behind caught her attention.

She turned to face her crush, her hero… Harry Potter. However, he was slightly different. First off, he was wearing a sharp tuxedo. The suit fit him quite well, and seeing his lean, slender muscles underneath actually sent a shiver up her spine. However, it was the eyes that looked different. They were burning, flaming with passion and love. Her legs now felt like jelly.

"Fleur, I have a confession to make.", he said in a husky, soothing voice. Fleur now felt like running to him, embracing him, and just kissing him senseless right then and there. However, she restrained herself.

"Y-Yes, 'Arry?", she inquired.

He slowly crossed the distance towards her, and she felt like her heart would just burst through her chest. When he was a mere foot away from her, he took her hand and gently pressed his lips to it. Fleur now seriously considered melting into a puddle.

He looked into her azure eyes and whispered softly, "I have a had a crush on you for a long while, ever since I saw you at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It has grown since then, after all this time.".

Fleur was now looking at him in shock, now feeling on cloud nine. However, the next phrase would send her five more levels higher. He said huskily in her ear gently, "I think… I'm in love with you.".

Miss Delacour then just stared at Harry in awe and wonder, her body now acting on their own accord somewhat. Both of her hands slowly slid up to cup his face, and she slowly brought him into a sweet kiss. He accepted her offer, gently kissing her back. After a few moments of kissing, Fleur slowly parted from Harry.

Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she whispered, "I love you too, Harry.".

He smiled brightly, then he escorted her back into the main foyer. The half-Veela considered herself now the luckiest woman in existence. When they arrived, Harry went to the front of the room and called for everyone's attention. Magically, he summoned a microphone and started to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement to make. Tonight, I declared my love for Fleur Delacour. I thank God himself that she accepted it. I feel very lucky to have the love of a beautiful woman like her.", he started out.

Fleur blushed furiously, but not regretting this at all. After all, this was Harry. Why would she regret something like this? She saw everyone congratulating her, and also caught some of the envious looks from other females.

Harry smiled at her warmly and continued, "Therefore, I like to dedicate this song to her. Because this song shows on how I feel for her.". He let the microphone disappear and went onto the dance floor. Everyone left the floor when the couple came together. Suddenly, a lovely slow song floated into the room.__

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'Cause each time I got close_

They'd fall apart again 

It was kinda true, in Harry's case. Because of his reputation and life, he had little time for love. And any time those chances came up, the girl would either use him for personal gain or just be bored and leave him.

Fleur made a promise to do whatever it took to prove to Harry that she was the one for him. She would shower him with affection, and also not be afraid to show it in public.__

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_Oh, how could I have known_

That all my life I only needed you 

Harry twirled Miss Delacour and when he pulled her close to him, both shared a knowing smile and a kiss. The guys around them wondered on what was so special about Harry that made it possible to get Fleur.

Likewise, the ladies were wondering on why Harry would choose someone three to four years older then he was. Nevertheless, he made his decision and was intent on loving and protecting his girlfriend with every fiber of his being.__

_Whoa_

_Almost paradise_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_Almost paradise_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear I can see forever in your eyes_

Paradise 

Gabrielle watched over the sidelines, and was proud and happy for her sister. Besides, it was for the best in her opinion. Now that Harry was with her sister, that meant that he would spend more time with Fleur… and also for her.

They would play, talk, and also just have fun. To Gabrielle, having Harry here was more then enough for her. She, along with her parents, hoped and prayed that they had a good future together.__

_It seems like perfect love so hard to find_

_I'd almost given up_

You must have read my mind 

Harry knew exactly how he felt after that piece. The half-Veela, to him, was perfect. She had a body that any woman would kill for, was rich and hailed from a noble family. However, that meant squat to him. He loved the woman most for her inner beauty; her fiery determination and passion, her caring and giving nature, and also her ability to light up the darkest corner of his life.

He dipped her, planted a soft kiss on her lips, and brought her back up. Both of the scents were inhaled by the other, and it drove them wild. After this, they would leave the room and express their love for another… in a more suggestive way. One that would make anyone blush red like a cherry.__

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_

_They're finally coming true_

_I'll share them all with you_

'Cause now we hold the future in our hands 

Fleur was now thinking on the future as she continued to dance with her new beau. She thought on what lied ahead, seeing a good future for her and Harry. She saw them going all over the world, seeing new places and also experiencing a wonderful time with each other.

She blushed slightly when she thought further into the future. She saw her and Harry getting married, having children, him protecting her and the family, but more importantly… she and Harry spending their life together and showing their love for one another.__

_Whoa_

_Almost paradise_

_We're knocking on heavens' door_

_Almost paradise_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear I could see forever in your eyes_

Paradise 

As they continued to dance, the snow started to fall once more. However, no one seemed to notice as the warmth of fire, friendship, and love filled the entire mansion. For those that knew Harry, like Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine, it was good to see their friend finally found happiness in his life.

The Order of the Phoenix, along with other orders, were also present to see the couple in action. Dumbledore was very glad to see that Harry finally found someone who would love him greatly. Although their relationship was strained, he was glad to see his friend now living in paradise.__

_And in your arms salvations not so far away_

_It's getting closer_

Closer every day 

Harry then just held Fleur close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She did the same to his neck, and both just floated on a cloud of happiness. To both of them, this was the best day of their lives.

Tonks, Ginny, Hermoine, Blaise, Anglina, Cho, the Patil Sisters, Katie, and Luna were looking at the couple, a hopeful look in their eyes. Hopeful that one day, they would find their soul mates. Who knew what awaited them in the future?__

_It's almost paradise_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_Almost paradise_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I could see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

Paradise 

As the song and music slowly started to fade, the couple stopped dancing and just stared into each other's eyes. Azure met emerald, both smoldering with love and passion. Harry slowly leaned in, his eyes slowly closing, for a kiss.

Fleur did the same, but she soon heard a voice calling out, "Sister! Sister, wake up!". She opened her eyes, and saw Harry fading away. She gasped in shock, and soon saw the entire world fade into black. She wanted to scream in horror and anger, but nothing escaped her lips.

_End of Dream Sequence_

Fleur woke up, a bit groggy and cranky. Who could blame her? She had just dreamed of being with Harry, about to kiss him again, and was interrupted! However, it disappeared when she saw that the awaker was her sister, Gabrielle.

"Gabby? What are doing?", she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Waking you up, dear sister! Its already 10:00 a.m.!", she squealed in delight.

Fleur shot up, now realizing that she had overslept some. She was supposed to meet with her friends from school at 9:30 a.m.! She got out of bed, shooed her sister out, and started to get dressed. But, while changing, her head looked towards the door that connected her room to Harry's.

'Should I invite him?', she wondered. Normally, if it was anybody else, she would have said no way. But since it was Harry, she thought it would be nice for him to her friends. And vice-versa.

She finished getting dressed and headed towards Harry's room. When she touched the handle, however, she remembered her dream vividly. She wondered on what it meant. 'Was it a premonition of things to come?', she asked herself.

If so, then so be it. She would have it no other way. Snapping back to reality, she opened the door and slowly closed it. It seemed that Destiny would show one another if they should truly be together or not.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I hope you all liked it. It took some thinking, but I'm satisfied with this.

Darien: If any of you wish to take this up, then by all means, do so. Also, DJ wants to remind you all of his earlier request.

Yep! I would like to see a rated-R fanfic that features Harry having his own harem! If you want to know more details, e-mail me.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
